1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
Recently, manufacturing a MOSFET having its whole gate electrode silicided (hereinafter referred to as a full silicide) on a semiconductor substrate is considered.
However, MOSFETs that are formed on a same semiconductor substrate have different gate lengths and different gate widths among their gate electrodes, i.e., the gate electrodes are wide or narrow (large or small). The progress of a suicide process is different depending on the difference in the pattern of gate electrodes. Therefore, it is difficult to fully silicide gate electrodes of all patterns.
For example, silicidation progresses fast in the gate electrodes having a small area in their gate patterns. This is because in the silicidation process, much metal can be supplied from the periphery of the gate electrode. Therefore, in this case, the gate electrode can be easily fully silicided. On the other hand, silicidation progresses slowly in the gate electrodes having a large area in their gate patterns. This is because in the silicidation process, sufficient metal cannot be supplied from the periphery of the gate electrode. Therefore, in this case, the gate electrode cannot be easily fully silicided.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device that can fully suicide gate electrodes having various patterns is provided.
A semiconductor device having a gate electrode that has various patterns and that is fully silicided is provided.